1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having an aligning arrangement ensuring reliable and robust alignment between contact terminals and conductive pads of an electronic package immediately after the package is seated in.
2. Description of Prior Art
Land Grid Array (LGA) sockets are known for using in the art of the electronic, for electrically connecting two electrical components, such as an electrical package and a PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,306 issued to Ma on Jun. 21, 2005 discloses an LGA socket, which provides an insulative housing embedded with a plurality of contacts and formed with a receiving cavity. Each of sidewalls of the receiving cavity of the insulative housing defines at least one protrusions extending toward a center of the cavity, for positioning the electrical package in the cavity.
In Ma's art, referring to FIG. 2; the protrusions are evenly disposed at periphery of the electrical package. However, dimensional tolerance of the electrical package may be varied in a variety of ranges due to manufacture art. Therefore, during insertion or disposal of the electrical package inserted into the cavity, enough clearance between periphery surface of the package and top end of the protrusions is required. Otherwise, the Electrical package will be damaged or unable to be inserted into the cavity under worse case or due to incorrect operation. On the other hand, if the clearance is too large, the socket is hardly to ensure accurate positioning and contacting between the contacts and pads of the electrical package.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.